A Vampire Christmas
by sephira-san
Summary: Prequel To Vampire Love and Vampire Love 2Hadria and Crimson are free form their sister and it's nearing Christmas...Who says vampires can't celebrate christmas
1. After The Event

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None..Can ya believe it...

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

I looked at my sister as I entered the room, she sat there so still. "Crimson." I finally spoke. 

She looked at me. "I love him."

"I know you do...Come now...At a time like this you should be around friends and I got the perfect friends." I took her arm and led her down the stairs. This isn't the time for Crimson to be locked up in a room.

As we got downstairs, Duke was hitting on Serenity with Joey not pleased about it, Marik was sitting with Yugi and Tristan, Atemu was with Mokuba. Seto was busy at work and Mokuba wanted to go out. I turned my head as I heard a small squeal come from Crimson and I saw that Bakura had picked her up. This is a side I've never seen of him...I heard he was quite the nutcase and that's basically what brought him and Malik together.

"Bakura put me down..." Crimson told him.

"Never...Because if I do, you're going back to the room and I know just the place to set ya too..." he sat her next to Malik and then quickly sat down. They both sandwitched her in.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that. She tried so hard to get up, but they both kept her there. Who'd a thought that 2 guys like that can keep a vampire in her seat. I looked at everyone...They seemed not to saddened for what happened to Ryou. Then again Ryou would've been surprised...If it wasn't for the shock of horror on his little face.

I slipped away and went upstairs...Crimson didn't need to be locked away in that room. My dear sister was in love again...This was her second time in love and I would do anything to help her keep it. Just like I knew she would have helped me keep Yugi, but I had Atemu for that. Thank goodness for that...He was now a great friend to me...Yes, we were lovers and now friends...Atemu is good for Seto from what I hear and he's excellent with Mokuba I could tell.

"Where's Hadria?" asked Yugi.

"She was here a moment ago." Crimson squirmed against Malik and Bakura. "I think I know where she is...The room...She didn't want me to be locked up there, but it has been days..."

"I know this is out of my character, but..." Malik looked at her. "Hadria is right...You shouldn't be locked up there...Yes, it has been a few days..." he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Malik is right...Take some time away from this...I believe you know your sister?" Bakura said. For some reason this really pained him for what happened to Ryou. How could he ever feel like this...Bakura is evil..He's psycho..A nutcase...He's not suppose to care about anyone, but himself...

"Yes...Hadria has always cared for me...She's protected me since we became vampires and after the Pharaoh's demise we split...I wondered what happened to her...I knew she was still alive and I had finally found her, but who had thought that our sister was as evil as she was..." Crimson rested her head against Malik's right shoulder.


	2. Sweet Lil Ryou

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None can ya believe it...

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

Ryou-Belonged to the vampire who made Crimson & hadria. It wa shis brother's...Just a note

I was sitting next to the bed as the door opened...I didn't need to turn around, because I already knew who it was...I turned my head, but it wasn't who I thought. "Mokuba..."

"I came to see if there was anyway I could help..." he stood next to me.

I smiled at him. He was truly different from Seto...I could see such love in his grey/blue eyes...Seto hid love in his eyes as well, but the love for Atemu and Mokuba both were there in him. "Nothing right now, Mokuba...We just wait."

"He looks dead..." he said.

"Ryou is sleeping...He was more drained than Yugi was...I thought he would be awake by now...Curse my sister for doing this to Ryou..." I got up going to the window. "I didn't want this for Ryou and neither did Crimson..."

"What about when Ryou wakes up...Why won't he need to eat?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, but I will take care of that." I ran my fingers through his hair. 'Is he thinking of what I think he's thinking?' I thought.

"I want to help Ryou...Seto helped you...He let you feed from him..." he looked at me.

"How do you know all about that?" I asked him.

"Seto told me...I saw the puncture marks on his right wrist and I did research about vampires..." he looked at me.

"Mokuba, go downstairs...Ask Crimson for a pendant...She'll know what I mean." I touched his smooth face.

"Okay..." he happily walked out.

I turned my ice blue eyes to the bed. "Ryou...You saved my sister's life..." I whispered.

"Mmmm." came the moan.

"My word..." I said. That was the only thing that came to mind. I saw eyes open. They seemed groggy, but he looked right at me.

"Ha..." he spoke. "I'm hungry."

"I got it..." Mokuba closed the door. "I got that pendant...Ryou?"

"Thank you Mokuba." I took it from his hand. "Here...This pendant is like mine and Yugi's, except it's a silver cresent moon." I clasped it around his neck.

"I'm hungry..." Ryou said again.

"Here..." Mokuba showed his left wrist.

I saw he had pulled his sleeve up. "No, I can't let you do this, Mokuba."

"I want too...Ryou is hungry...Besides, how can we be sure that Cai-Lia is dead for sure?" he stared at me.

"You are right Mokuba...This may hurt a little." I lifted the weak Ryou a little, so, he could reach Mokuba's wrist, but he had moved it to Ryou's mouth. "Gently bit down Ryou with your new teeth." I watched as Mokuba winced and placed a hand behind Mokuba. "Mokuba..."

"I'm fine...Just a little dizzy." he replied.

"That's enough Ryou...You must not drink so much." I said, just as I caught Mokuba in my other arm.

"Did I hurt him?" Ryou asked weakly.

"No...He'll be fine...Mokuba is young..." I picked him up. "Rest Ryou...I will care for Mokuba." I watched as Ryou closed his eyes and Ieft with Mokuba.

"What happened to Kaiba's brother?" asked Malik.

"Ryou is awake and was hungry...Mokuba insisted on him feeding some from him." I sat him next to Atemu.

"He's young...I take it he passed out?" Atemu held Mokuba's wrist up.

"Yes..." I cleaned the marks and wrapped his wrist. "Mokuba will wake soon."

"Thank you, Hadria...For caring for Ryou up there...I was going nuts." Crimson squirmed some against Bakura and Malik.

"Ryou has the pandant now...I did not tell him where it came from...For I thought you could tell him..." I gave a slight smile.

"Of course...I will tell Ryou...I love him." she spoke behind tears.

"He loves you too..." I walked away to the kitchen. I was feeling upset from this whole thing...Unlike Mokuba, Cai-Lia was dead.

"Hadria..." a voice said.

"Atemu..." I looked into his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"What's wrong?" he walked up to me.

"Nothing is wrong...I was just feeling hungry." I knew that was a lie and I couldn't keep it up. Atemu always could tell when I was lying.

"You can't lie to me..." he got closer.

"How is Seto? Better I hope?" I was avoiding his question.

"He's fine...Resting at home as the doctor ordered...But that is not what's bugging you." he looked at me. "Tell me?"


	3. Hadria's Work Is Done

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None Can ya believe it...

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

"Ryou..." Crimson whispered.

He laid in bed looking at her. "I'm not dead." his voice shaky.

"Ryou..." she laid over him hugging him. "Ryou..." was basically all Crimson could say a she smother kisses all over his face.

"Maybe I should be near death more often..." he said.

"Don't say that...I truly thought I lost you..." she locked lips with him now.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ryou replied. "Of course this will get some getting use too. Who made me?" he asked.

"Hadria did...I was in no shape on saving you...To be honest I was freaking out...A vampire freaking out...Who'd a thought." she told him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"5 days I think...Maybe less...You were near death Ryou...You should see Bakura..." she replied.

"Bakura? Why?" Ryou was puzzled.

"Since Cai-Lia nearly killed you...He's been sad...Malik tries to pick up his spirits by touching him and nothing...Bakura won't even kiss him..." she sat next to him now.

"We do know the same Bakura right? The sadistic one..." he looked at her.

"Yeah...Kinda looks like you...Taller...White hair...Brown eyes..." she smiled.

"That's him." he told her.

"I am so glad you are okay now..." Crimson couldn't stop smiling.

"Crimson...Who did this pendant belong too? Hadria told me you'd tell me." he touched it.

"I should tell you that now..." she looekd at him.

In the kitchen, I stood before Atemu. "You should take Mokuba home."

"I want you to tell me what's on your mind." he said.

"Some things are best left unsaid Pharaoh." I simply told him.

"Yes, but if you must speak about it do so." he told me. "Ryou is alive is he not?"

"Yes, he is..." I replied.

"Then what is on your mind?" he asked.

"Everything that has had happened, Atemu...Yugi, Seto, Ryou, nearly Pegasus and Mokuba, you...It was all my doing...I should've made sure that Cai-Lia was dead...Seto barely made it through that coma..." I told him.

"All this wasn't your fault...Look, we are all well...Ryou is awake, Yugi is fine...Pegasus, Seto and everyone else lives...It is time to celebrate not to be sad." he said.

"I'm not that happy, Pharaoh..." I looked away from him.

"Yugi makes you happy..." Atemu said.

A smile appeared on my face. Yes, Yugi...He does make me happy... "You are right, my dear Pharaoh."

"And it's almost Christmas..." he smiled.

"Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes...A time to spend with family..." he looked at me.

"The only family I have now is Crimson..." I stared at the floor.

"You have an extended family...Me, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, even Malik and Bakura...I'd say Tristan, but I believe he and Duke are doing a guys thing for Christmas this year." Atemus smiled.

"I suppose that would be wonderful...I would still like to know what people do for Christmas..." I lifted my head up.

"Perfect...We must decorate your house...Maybe have a party there...Seto hates having them at his mansion." laughed Atemu.

"Okay...That does sound nice..." Part of me still hasn't accepted all the events that has happened...Especially Yugi...Ryou will go through the same time. The Pharaoh didn't have to tell me about Yugi's mere break down. I know it is hard for Yugi to accept. It took me years to accept it. I never wanted this for him...By Ra, how I hate myself.

"Hadria something wrong?" he asked.

I looked at the former Pharaoh. I could not ever lie to him...We've connected for over a thousand years. Our mind link was strong and he could easily peer into my thoughts. "No, I am fine. Good day, Atemu." I gave him a slight bow of my head and started away.

I knew Atemu watched me...He wanted to stop me, but allowed me to go. He cannot change my mind of how I feel. He knows that I will always have the burden of what happened to Yugi and now Ryou. Althought Ryou could adapt quite easily...He seems to be the kinda person who can accept almost anything.


	4. Crimson and Ryou

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None can ya believe it...

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango...I also however own Ryku...

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

"Your pendant Ryou, belonged to my first love..." Crimson started.

"Really?" he said. Now sitting up, back againstthe headboard. Ryou was intend to listen. He wanted to know the story for this pendant. "Do go on."

"He was the brother of Hadria's first love...The one who had made us both vampires...His name was Ryku..." Crimson looked away. "We were together for many years. She continued to tell Ryou the story as she flashed back.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Crimson, take this." he had placed something in her hand.

Crimson opened her hand and saw it. "Ryku, no...You need this to live." she said.

"My time is up love." his eyes were silver and his hair was black. Jet black to be exact.

"Ryku..." Crimson said sadly.

Ryku placed his right hand on her face. "I will always remember you, Crimson...You were my first of everything...I could not have asked for anyone better than you...Give my pendant to the next worthy one you love...Even if he has to become a vampire." he gently placed his lips against hers.

As Crimson kissed him back, tears rolled down her face. He felt him pull away when the kiss ended. "Don't go, Ryku...Please...Hadria has lost Jyku..."

"I must do this...Dash Morlee will pay for killing my twin brother. My sweet Crimson...I will always be with you...Remember that."

Crimson watched him walk away. "Ryku..." she called, but he continued to walk away.

Now, Ryou looked at the pendant that was now around his neck. "So, this belonged to him?"

"Yes...You are the worthy one that came into my life Ryou. I truly love you...And if i Know my sister well, like I do, she has blamed herself for you becoming immortal. Just as she has Yugi..." Crimson told him.

"Hadria shouldn't blame herself for what happened...I was almost dead..." Ryou looked at her.

"My sister is very different...She has blamed herself for the death of our parents...There is no changing her mind..." she gave a slight smile.

"She has Yugi...That must have changed her some?" he asked.

"She has blamed herslef or him as well...Also for what happened to Seto...She hasn't faced Seto since he came home." Crimson stood up now. "She has hardly spoke to Yugi too...And he's here...Yugi must feel terrible right now."

"We have to help her..." Ryou went to get up put Crimson placed a hand upon his clothed chest.

"No, Ryou...You must stay in bed...You are still to weak to walk." she told him.

"Yugi is one of my best friends...I must talk to him or her." he pleaded.

"No...You must rest...I mean it..." she glared at him.

"Okay...Okay..." Ryou laid down. "Now I know how Yugi felt when he couldn't get up."

"I will care for you, Ryou...And I am sure Bakura will as well..." Crimson kissed his forehead.

Crimson headed downstairs to find that Hadria was gone. "Where is Hadria?"

"She left." Yugi answered. "Crimson." he walked up to her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yugi, no...What my sister is going through is not your fault...She feels guilty for what has happened is all." her voice was soft.

"She must not feel bad...I take it it's for what has happened...Me, Ryou, Kaiba, Pegasus." he said.

"Yes..." she replied.

"I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't reason with me." Atemu had joined them now. "I even told her Christmas was coming."

"Christmas?" asked Crimson.

"Yes...Christmas...Haven't you celebrated it before?" Yugi was full of joy now.

"No...We've never celebrated it before...We have however seen people decorate for it." she smiled. "It sounds wonderful."

"We must go shopping when Ryou is better..." Yugi chimed in.


	5. Visiting Kaiba

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None can ya believe it..

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

I stood before the house...A big house...A mansion actually...Not just any mansion...The Kaiba Mansion...I was at the door, not sure if I wanted to knock...Not sure if Seto even wanted to see me...As I turned to walk away someone said my name.

"Miss. Hadria." said the male voice.

"Yes." I turned to face the tall man.

"I'm Roland...Mr. Kaiba is expecting you...Follow me." he stepped aside and let me enter.

Seto expecting me? I didn't know that...Then again Seto can be surprising I can tell...How can he be expecting me from what has happened...I continued to follow Roland to Seto's room as we entered, there of ocurse was Seto working at his laptop. "You must rest Seto."

"Leave us, Roland." Seto had saved his work and closed his laptop. "Sit, Hadria."

I watched Roland close the door and I joined Seto on his King sized bed. "Roland said you were expecting me."

"Hmm..." he said. "It was more like I sensed you...Remember we are connected, Hadria...I have heard what has happened to Ryou."

"Why Seto, are you starting to care for others?" I simply asked.

"No...Atemu told me." he replied. "How is he doing?"

"He's awake now...A vampire of course...Which I must tell you...Mokuba insisted on having Ryou feed from him...He's fine...Asleep at Ryou's..." I said.

"Mokuba is very kind..." Seto told me. "But to tell me about Mokuba is not the thing you came to tell me is it?"

"I came to apologize, Seto..." I started.

"What for?" he asked.

"For you almost dying...I never meant for this to happen to anyone...I only came to protect..Not to make friends and not to fall in love...I am sorry, Seto." I looked at him.

"I take it the flaling in love is with Yugi? I never meant to fall in love either...But something about Atemu just appealed to me." he said.

"Yugi is so inncoent...I never meant for him to be a vampire...Nor Ryou for that matter." I stood up now.

"You don't have to blame yourself forever, Hadria...These things happen...Only 1 person died...I am quite glad about that." he told me. "Stop blaming yourself and enjoy now...You have a sister, a boyfriend and friends now..." Seto laid his head back.

"I will go now Seto...You still need rest." I stepped away from the bed. "I shall bring Mokuba home later."

"He can stay the night at Ryou's.." he closed his eyes.

I smiled silently as I walked out. Seto is a smart one...I am surprised that he didn't blame me...He is right...I must not blame myself...But I have blamed myself for so many things over the past 5,000 years...It is just the kind of person that I am...I had a feeling that Seto knew that. That's why he let me walk away without stopping me. Seto wasn't the cold hearted guy that people thought. Yes, he did seem rough, but there was still love in him. Even after what he had been through.


	6. Conversation With Marik

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None can ya believe it...

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

Thanks To: SakuraSango..I was stuck on this chapter, so, she read all 5 chapters and helped me out with who Hadria could bump into after leaving Seto's...So, thanks a bunch...

* * *

I walked alone...I didn't feel like going home...I had a feeling that Yugi would be there...I should know he now had a key to my house...You could say that Yugi has kind of moved in. But he still stayed with his grandpa...Atemu now lived with Seto and Yugi was the only one home...Well, you could also say that I had kind of moved in with Yugi...

I smiled at the thought...That is funny though...Yugi kind of moved in with me and I kind of moved in with him. He hated to leave his grandpa, so, I told Yugi that we could switch. Stay at my place for a while, when we wanted to be alone and go back to staying with his grandpa.

As I continued to walk I collided with someone...I guess we both weren't watching where we were going. "Excuse me." I politely said.

"No need...My fault..." he said. "Hadria..."

"Marik..."I smiled slightly. "What are you doing out...It's dark."

"I could ask you the samething...Yugi called me and asked if I've seen you. I told him no." he told me.

"I just came from seeing Seto and wanted to be alone." I told him.

"How's Kaiba?" he asked.

"Doing fine...Still working..." I gave a little laugh.

"Something bothering you?" Marik looked at me.

"No, I'm fine..." I went to walk away but Marik grabbed my arm.

"I know when something is wrong with someone...It's written on your face...In your eyes...You may be a vampire Hadria Pandora, but you can't hide what some may see in your eyes." he said.

Marik sounded poetic...Maybe he should take up poetry as a hobby. Either that or he should become a therapist, since he already analized me. "You really think something is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"I know...Come we shall walk and you can tell me." Marik placed his hands in his pockets of his pants.

I briefly nodded, placing my hands in my pants pockets as well and joined him by his side. We walked in silence for a while...I wasn't sure what he wanted to discuss.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Marik, do you ever blame yourself for something your other half has done?" I asked.

"Yes...I felt bad...He terrorized everyone...Including my sister." he told me. "Are you feeling bad about something?"

Where to start? I wasn't sure...This is the first conversation I was having about this with someone who kinda knew how I felt. "All of it...From the time Cai-Lia killed our parents to the Pharaoh and everything now."

"You shouldn't feel bad...What happened from Halloween to now was never your fault..." he assured me.

"But why do I feel like I do?" I asked.

"Cai-Lia was your sister...Since she was you have felt like you needed to clean up after her...So, to speak...In this case it was saving lives..." he sighed. "Malik tried turning everyone against me once and he tried many times to turn me against the Pharaoh, but I always learned the truth. I know it's not exactly how you are, but I can kind of relate to the feeling."

"Does it ever go away, Marik?" I stopped and looked at him.

His lavender eyes looked at me. "Eventually it does yes...You must accept that all this wasn't your fault...You are not responsible for what Cai-Lia did...It was all her doing..."

"When I came here, Marik I wasn't looking to make friends...I wasn't looking to fall in love, but I did both of those...Once I saw Yugi I completely melted...I know funny...A vampire melting inside from seeing someone."

"it's slightly funny yes..." he smiled.

"I never wanted this life for Yugi...He had a chance to have kids and now he won't..." I sighed.

"You know it sounds like you haven't accepted being a vampire...Your like what over 5,000 years old, right? Have you accepted being a vampire?"

"That I have..." I started argue. "I have accepted it..."

"It doesn't sound like you have...Who bit you?" Marik pushed on it.

"Cai-Lia...She wanted me dead...After she bit me Jyku transformed me..." I was honest.

"If I were you, Hadria...I would think really hard if I believe what you are saying...To me it sounds like you haven't accepted this life." Marik smiled. "I better get going...I will see you later."

"Bye, Marik.." I watched as he left. Could Marik be right? Have I not accept this life that has been my burden for so many years? I thought I had...Yugi will go through the same denial that I have gone through...It was too late to go to the Game shop, so, I might as well go home.

I opened the door, walked in and closed it. It was so good to be home...Finally I was alone...I turned my head to the living room. 'Funny, I don't remember lighting a candle before I left.' I thought. I stepped closer...A hand dangled from the couch...I got closer and my eyes widened as I saw who was there before me...


	7. Fights

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Beta: SakuraSango

Warnings: None

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

"I'm not in the mood..." said Bakura as he pushed Malik away.

"Don't tell me it's that pathetic new vampire..." Malik leaned back. "Bakura come on...He's just your hikari...Don't tell me your starting to like him..."

"Shut up..." he snapped. "He's my hikari yes...And maybe I am starting to kinda like him...But I am still me..."

"You don't sound like you..." Malik stared at him.

Bakura glared at his lover. "I swear by Ra, Malik if you don't shut the hell up right now...I will send you to the shadow realm with no second thoguht and I won't even feel bad about it..." his back now facing Malik as he pulled the covers to his chin.

Malik just laid down..Not saying a word. 'How dare he use that tone with me and threaten me with the shadow realm...' Malik thought.

I walked up to the couch and sighed in relief. "Yugi..." I said.

"Ha...Hadria..." he wiped his eyes. "Your home...I've been waiting for you...I guess there's still some effects from that drug Cai-Lia knew about."

I sat next to him. "What brings you hear?" I asked.

"I didn't get to say bye to you at Ryou's and my grandpa said I can stay here tonight..." he touche dher face. "Something wrong?"

"Yugi, do you hate me?" the words just came out.

His violet eyes widened. "I could never hate you..."

I sighed. "I just feel so bad from what has happened...So, i thought you would be hating me...Going through denial for being a vampire."

"I already did that...In front of the Pharaoh...I have accepted my new life...Why do you say such things?" he asked.

"Because I haven't accepted this...It's been 5,000 years and I am still not accepting being a vampire...It's my fault for what happened to you and Ryou...I never meant for it to be this..." I rose from the couch.

"You seem so calm and collected about it...Hadria..." Yugi grabbed my arm.

"Kaiba was almost...Atemu was hurt...Ryou nearly died...Pegasus was bitten...And you...You almost died on Halloween and I had no chocie but to make you...I hate myself Yugi...I hate myself for what happened to you and everyone..." I shouted.

"Don't yourself for what has happened...Ryou and myself are still alive...Just vampires...We'll get use to it...Now, we must get you to accept it..." his voice rising...

"Stop it...This isn't you...It isn't Ryou..." I yelled.

"Why don't you stop this crap...It's not the life that Ryou and I have now that you can't accept...It isn't what happened to your family or what happened to the Pharaoh or Kaiba...This is about you...It's about you Hadria..." he yelled.

I stared at him...Noone has ever yelled at me like that before, but Yugi and Marik were both right...I must learn to accept this...I can't believe it's been that for os long. "I suppsoe you could say this was our first fight?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." Yugi took my hands. "I love you...I could never hate you for anything. I haven't hated you for turning me...I know exactly what I am now...Atemu helped me understand some stuff...Please Hadira...The one thing I hate seeing you like is this..." he pointed. "You're a depressed vampire...Who wants to see that?"

"You're right Yugi...I must stop this..." I sat back down on the couch. "Will you help me?"

"Of course...Christmas is coming soon..." he said.

"Yes...Atemu told me about it...He said we can have a party here..." I smiled.

"Great...We'll get some others, Ryou, myself...Maybe Mokuba...We'll take you and Crimson Christmas shopping...Get you some decorations for the house..." he smiled.

"This will be a wonderful first Christmas, Yugi..." I looked at him.

"It's going to be special..." he held my hands.

"Why special?" I asked him.

"I have someone to spend it with...This must be special for you." he smiled.

"Yeah...I have someone to spend it with as well...My first Christmas...I wonder fi Crimson knows about it?" the smile just stayed.

"I'm certain Ryou has told her." laughed Yugi. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." we kissed.


	8. The Money

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Beta: SakuraSango

Warnings: None

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

"Yugi..." said a voice.

"Kaiba..." he replied.

"I would like to see you and Ryou in my room..." Seto walked slowly back up the stairs with Ryou and Yugi right behind him.

It was the following day...Christmas is actually a few days away now...We had no idea how close it was...Atemu, Marik, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Duke and Mokuba were coming with us. They seemed excited that it was mine and Crimson's first Christmas.

In Seto's room, he sat on his bed. He was still a little weak and couldn't do much yet. All he could really do was in lay bed like the doctors ordered. Seto stay in bed when work needs to be done? Yeah right...But he has actually stayed in bed, because Atemu had threatened to break up with Seto if he didn't follow orders.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Ryou asked.

"What are you 2 getting Hadria and Crimson for gifts?" he looked at each one.

"We really don't have money for nice gifts..." said Yugi.

"I saw this really nice choker for Crimson. It had a Rose on it...Silver, but she'd like it...I just don't have the money for it..." Ryou told them both.

"Here..." Seto handed them both an envelope each. "Let's just say it's my way of thanking them for their help with all that's been going on here."

"Is this real?" said Ryou.

"I've never seen this much..." Yugi held cash. "This is too much Kaiba..."

"The choker doesn't even cost this much..." Ryou held up the same amount as Yugi held.

"Use whatever you want for gifts and keep the rest for what you don't use..." Seto laid in bed now.

"Thanks..." Ryou put it in his pocket.

"Are you going to feel like coming to the party?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I'll be there..." he replied. "Mokuba keeps bugging me about it and Atemu would like me to come, since Crimson's and Hadria's first christmas...Now, go...I'm feeling tired..."

"Bye Kaiba..." they said in unison.

Walking downstairs, Ryou glanced at Yugi. "Know what your gonna get Hadria yet?"

"Not a clue...How did you know what to get Crimson?" he asked Ryou.

"Before Cai-Lia took me and tried to kill me...I had gone out alone...Happened to walk to a department store and I found it...It just fit perfectly...But I didn't have the money to get it...Now I do...Thanks to Kaiba..." he smiled.

"I need to figure out what to get for Hadria...She deserves something special...Because she is special..." Yugi trailed off as he looked at her.

"Yugi..." I smiled as I waved at him.

"Whose ready to go shop..." he smiled.

"I am..." Crimson and I said in unison. We were like children again...


	9. Perfect Gifts

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Beta: SakuraSango

Warnings: None

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

The store was huge...Crimson and I couldn't believe it...All this stuff for 1 holiday that comes once a year? It was amazing...As I looked around, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Hadria, let's go this way..." begged Mokuba.

"Oh..." I was overwhelmed that Mokuba wanted me to go walk with him. I looked at Yugi.

"Go...I have something to go do real quick." he smiled.

"Hey, wait for us..." called Tristan as he grabbed Joey by the arm.

"We're coming too..." Duke grabbed Serenity and they jogged after em.

"Come on Crimson." Marik said.

"Ryou aren't you coming?" she looked at him.

"Go ahead...I got something to do with Yugi." he told her.

"Okay..." Crimson joined Marik in chasing after everyone else.

"what the both of you have planned to pass up christmas decorating with your girlfriends?" asked Atemu.

"Kaiba gave us money..." blurred out Ryou.

"He what?" said Atemu.

"He wanted to talk to us...Asked us what were getting them for christmas...Ryou has something to get, but I don't yet. He handed us each an envelope." Yugi pulled out his and showed Atemu.

"Seto has never done that before." Atemu looked shocked.

"Yeah, he wnated to show he thanks them for saving his life, Mokuba's and yours..." cut in Ryou as he tugged on Yugi's sleeve. "Come on...Let's go to jewelry section...Maybe you can find something for Hadria."

"We better go, Pharaoh...See you in a while." he said.

"See you in a while, Yugi and Ryou." Atemu went the way of the others, why Ryou and Yugi the other way.

"Hadria..." called Crimson. "Look at this tinsle..."

"It's very shiny..." I smiled.

"People put that on their trees..." Joey said.

"Let's get it..." the smile never left my face.

"You'll like this..." said Mokuba.

"What is it?" Crimson and I both said.

"These are stockings...You can put candy, little wrapped gifts in em..." he held some up. "I figured you woudn't want just 2 up. So, I picked one out for me, Yugi, Ryou, Atemu, Seto, Marik, Serenity, Bakura, Malik, Mai, Ishizu, Duke, Tristan and Joey...I think that's everyone." he put them in the cart that Marik had grabbed.

"These are lovely..." Crimson held up a box.

"Ornaments..Those go on the tree too..." Serenity held another box of them.

Atemu stood there arms crossed and a smile. He was enjoying what he was seeing. In his hand was a strand of beads for the tree as well.

"Can I help you?" asked the gentleman behind the counter.

"Yes...I'd like to see that Rose choker." Ryou pointed.

"Yes...You are the young man I saw sometime ago looking at it...I could tell you wanted it for someone very special...I made sure nobody bought it." he opened the little door and brought it out.

"Ah...It's more beautiful than when I first saw it." he smiled reaching into his pocket. "I'll take it now."

"Would you like me to put it in a box for you?" he asked.

"Yes, please.." Ryou watched him. "Find anything yet Yugi."

"No...Nothing has caught my eye." Yugi wandered to the watches and was just broswing. His eyes then caught something. "This..." he went to it. "This is it...It has to be..." a wide smile on his face.

Ryou had joined his now. "That is very beautiful...She'll love it..." he looked at his watch. "We better go. They'll wonder what happened to us."

"I'll take this..." Yugi pointed.

"Ah...Something very special for a very special young lady." the man said opening the door.

"Yeah...She's something." he smiled.


	10. The Finale

Title: Vampire Christmas

By: Ariana

Pairings: Hadria Pandora/Yugi-Seto/Atemu-Crimson Pandora/Ryou, Bakura/Malik, Joey/Mai, Serenity/Tristan

Warnings: None

Beta: SakuraSango

Characters: Hadria, Seto, Yugi, Atemu, Mokuba, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Ishizu, Mai, Mokuba

Summary: It is nearing Christmas and Hadria and Crimson have never celebrated it before...They never had any reason too in the past 5,000 years, but now the girls each have a boyfriend. Ryou and Yugi want to give them the best Christmas they never had, so, they go to Seto and Atemu who know a few things of a good Christmas gift and party...Who says vampires can't enjoy the Christmas Holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I am just a fan...I do however own Hadria Pandora & Crimson Pandora is owned by SakuraSango

Author's Note: I wasn't going to be doing a Christmas Yu-Gi-Oh fic, coz, I couldn't think of an idea, but I thought I'd go with Vampires and Christmas...So, I kept Crimson and Hadria...Basically the same idea from Vampire Love & Vampire Love 2...

* * *

It was finally christmas...I couldn't wait...Tonight was the party...Mokuba was dropped off by Roland. He couldn't wait and wanted to help decorate. Marik was over as well with Duke and Joey. Most of everyone else were going to be by later. 

"Mokuba, what are you doing the stockings?" I asked.

"I'm putting our names on the stockings...I got this neat glitter pen...It's gold and I thought it would go good with the red and white stockings." he continued to write a name down.

"Oh...That is wonderful...Has anyone seen Yugi?" I asked.

"He'll be by later." said Atemu. "He and Ryou had something to do."

I thought for a bit of what Yugi might be doing, but nothing came to mind. I do hope he was okay. Ryou shouldn't be doing this much since he was very near death. "I hope to see him later." I continued to put red and silver garland up around the staircase.

"I got the door..." called Duke. "Tristan, what's up?"

"Hey, I got a tree...That's all that was missing." he walked in.

"That is a big tree." I said.

"You do have a big living room." he replied. "Duke help me."

I watched as they got the tree into the living room. "Mokuba...want to help me decorate the tree." I looked at him.

"Yeah...That's the best part and just in time...I finished the stockings." he set the last one aside.

"Ryou, are you sure she's going to like this? I'm starting to have second thoughts." said Yugi.

"Nah...She'll love it...It's perfect..." he replied. "Come on you 2 are like the cutest couple and from the sound sof it from Crimson. Sounds like Hadria needs a lot happiness in her life."

"Yeah...She has blamed herself for all that has happened. Not just with us." he looked at Ryou.

"Hey, you and I have a new life to try out...At least we're not buried 6 feet under." Ryou told him.

"You're right, Ryou. I just hope I got her the perfect gift." Yugi looked at the box in his hand.

"We're done..." said Tristan.

"Perfect...Now we all can go home and get ready." chimed in Duke.

"I have my clothes over here..Seto said I could stay all day..." Mokuba danced around.

"I'll be back later with Seto." Atemu kissed my cheek.

"Okay..." I smiled.

Everyone had left...Now it was just me and Mokuba. "Mokuba..."

"Yes..." he smiled.

"Would you like to help me pick out something to wear for tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yeah...Let's dress you up in something nice...Maybe a skirt or dress...Something Yugi would love you in." he took my hand and led me to my own bedroom.

It was 8 o'clock...That was the time that Atemu told everyone to be over. We had lights on all in the house...Everything looked beautiful. I noticed Seto sitting down and he looked like he didn't want to be here, so, I sat next to him.

"Come now, Seto...You must enjoy this." I smiled.

"I am enjoying this...See...Wheeeeeeeee..." his voice sarcastic.

"You need to lighten up..." I told him.

"I have...I gave Yugi money for your gift from him." he sipped his drink.

"A gift?" I asked.

"He wanted to get you something..Not sure what it is." he looked away.

I went in search for Yugi and I heard Crimson gasp in surprise. I stopped and looked at her and Ryou. She held something in her hands. Wa sthat a necklace?

"Oh Ryou...I love it..." she hugged him. Instead of a chain, the silver Rose was attached to a velvet part with a silver clasp.

"Crimson, Ryou.." I said. "Have you seen Yugi?"

"No...He must be with Atemu though." replied Ryou.

"Thank you..." I walked away. I wasn't expecting a gift really. As I walked, I noticed Atemu leaning against a wall. "Pharaoh..."

"Hadria..." I heard him say.

"Where is Yugi?" I asked.

"He's right here." smiled Atemu.

Yugi appeared from the corner with a smile. "Hadria, this is for you." he held out a little red box with a white ribbon on it.

"Oh..." I took it from his hands and opened it.

By this time everyone had gathered around. Mai leaned against Joey, Seto joined Atemu at the wall, with an arm around his waist...Ryou was right next to Crimson, Malik stood nearly behind Bakura where you couldn't see him, Serenity had her back against Tristan, Marik was standing next to his sister Ishizu and Duke was on the other side, glaring at Tristan and Serenity. Mokuba stood next to me.

"Open it..." encouraged Yugi.

I untied the ribbon and then opened the box. I couldn't believe what I saw. "Yugi it's beautiful." I cried. In the box was a silver ring with diamonds making the shape of a heart.

"Hadria..." Yugi got down. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I stood stunned. I heard the girls start to cry and say how sweet it was. "Yes, Yugi...I will..." I watched as he took it from the box and placed it on my finger...We then kissed.


End file.
